Midori-Hime
by SilverReplay
Summary: Green. The brightest green I had ever seen, and I could just get lost in those eyes. He's mine.


_**Midori-Hime**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 13: 10/13/14

**Prompt: Fairy tale-inspired horror. *Eh, not really horror, but it's depressing-ish***

_Summary: Green. The brightest green I had ever seen, and I could just get lost in those eyes. He's mine._

...

"Oi! You bastard, hurry up and clean this home place spotless! Tetsu and I are going to the courts,"a tanned blue haired male said, dressed sharply and in distinctively noble clothing of dark red and black. To his right was a light blue haired male, head slightly hidden behind a large tome, dressed in soft colors of white and black with dark red accents.

"Aominecchi~ what about me?" A blonde head popped right out of a nearby room, paint splatters covered his dirty grey apron, his lightly tan skin dotted with colors of the rainbow. A gold earring adorned one of his ears, the light hitting it just right that the initials 'RK' could be seen engraved on it.

"Shut the fuck up, Kise, and get back to your girly painting. Not like you can actually do any of this shit, Tetsu's the only one who can keep up with me when sparring, you just end up being a copycat." Scowling at Kise, he ended up throwing a nearby glass paperweight at the blonde, who instinctively ducked and curled up into a fetal position. A green haired male, bent over slightly to pick up a stray article of clothing, winced at the loud crash. The pair of sweats daintily held between his thumb and index finger, he used his left hand, wrapped in bandages, to push his glasses up.

"Aomine, remember to be back by 10, Lady Momoi is arriving at that time." The green haired male said nothing else, merely striding pass the duo and the cowering blonde to dumb the dirty clothing into a hamper basket. While doing so, he retrieved a brush and dust pan from the nearby broom closet. Sadly, he let his guard down and was shoved roughly into the closet. Hitting his head on a shelf, he groaned. He was suddenly plunged into darkness, the loud 'click' echoing as he heard steps move farther away. He could hear the loud snickering of Aomine and the soft apologies of Kuroko. The loud yells of Kise was surprisingly absent, he wonders what happened to the blonde artisan. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light, he explored the walls, searching for the doorknob, if only to see if Aomine was stupid enough to lock the door without actually closing it like he did last time.

Brushing his hand against the cool metal knob, he twisted it only to sigh as it remained firm and stuck. He couldn't believe the idiot was smart enough to actually lock it properly. Settling himself back on the ground, back against the wall, he shifted around, trying to get comfortable. There's no use trying to escape, he'll just have to wait until they remember him, if they do. This wouldn't be the first time he's locked up. And it wouldn't be the first time he starved because he didn't do his chores.

"Lord Nijimura is going to kill me," he whispered, realizing that he still hasn't prepared the hall for Lady Momoi's arrival or told the cook Murasakibara about the courses for the night. The young lord, for he was young compared to the middle aged fat men who retained the title of lord at the last ball, had agreed to acquire him when he was barely in his adolescence. In exchange for his services in housekeeping, governing, and any other duties, he would be able to gain a residence and support from a noble family.

In this cruel world, even subservience is better than starving out on the streets. He had heard tales about men and women of all sizes and ages being abducted straight from the streets. It did not matter if they were peasant, common, middle class, or street rats, unless they were noble or royalty, no one would care if they were kidnapped. Most were used in slave trade, brothels, and the black market. He barely escaped it when he was orphaned when he caught Lord Nijimura's eye with his literacy and sharp articulation when he was reading from a Shakespearean play he had pilfered from the trash. Further questioning had convinced the dark haired lord that the green haired male had some value, acquiring the orphan as a retainer of the house, if only to have someone to manage his wards.

Shifting again, he flinched as a broom was knocked over, the sharp clatter against the wall sending a cloud of dust down on him. He sneezed once, twice, thrice, before the dust settled. Light flooded his vision, his dark green eyes blinking up at a brunette, the gold eyes staring straight through him, it seems.

"Hey, what were you doing in the closet?" Staring up at the stranger, he had never seen him before, and he wouldn't have forgotten those eyes if he had met him, the green haired servant remained speechless. "Hey now, come on, let's get you out of this cramped space. You wouldn't mind giving me your name, would you, green eyes?"

"Midorima. Shintaro Midorima," the teen said, hand awkwardly clasped in the other's hand. Trying to separate from his apparent savior, he was blocked by the sudden tightening of the hand and the hug he was given by the golden eyed male.

"I'm gonna call you Shin-chan!" Taken aback at his forwardness, Midorima stumbled back.

"It is I am going to call you Shin-chan and no, you may not call me Shin-chan. May I have your name mister - ?" he was ignored at first, only to be tackled down. Looking up at the male straddling his hips, he tried to wiggle out, only to pause as hands pushed his chest down, legs tightening to prevent his movement.

"I wouldn't do that, Shin-chan," the male whispered, mouth right next to Midorima's ear. He could feel the breath caress his skin and flushed. "The name's Kazunari Takao." Takao…it sounded familiar…

"Have I met you before?" Midorima feigned acceptance of his current position, even when his green eyes were harder and barely hid the anger and indignation at Takao's actions.

"Hmm~ wouldn't you like to know?" Smiling mischievously, Takao settled back on his haunches, still straddling Midorima and with his hands still clasping the green haired male's hands together.

"What's going on out there?" The loud voice startled both of them out of their conversation. Shooting up, he bumped his head into Takao, sending the both of them backwards, sprawled across the floor. His lips met something soft. Opening his closed eyes, they widened as he realized who he was kissing. Leaping back in shock and shame, he flushed even darker, especially when he processed the fact that it was Lord Nijimura's voice that he heard. Spinning around, he met a pair of cold grey eyes as the young lord made his way around the corridor. "Well?" He was glad that his benefactor and lord did not see what had just happened.

"I apologize, my lord, but one of your wards had played another prank. This man had only helped me in my incapacitation." Bowing his body, he remained silent once his case was presented.

"Very well, get back to work." Dismissed, the servant remained in the deference until he heard the footsteps leaving. Rising, he sighed.

"Please go back to your work, Takao." Leaving the other male behind, he ignored the fast beating of his heartbeat and the slight flush to his cheeks.

…

"Shintaro Midorima, this is Prince Seijuuro Akashi. He is here for his cousin Lady Momoi's engagement to Daiki," Lord Nijimura's voice made him turn. Dressed in a pair of simple black slacks and a dark green button down with a black bow tie, he was elegantly dressed for a servant. Catching the pair of heterochromatic eyes with his green ones, he held the gaze for but a second before bowing immediately.

"My prince," he murmured softly.

"Do you mind releasing him from his contract?" The baritone voice made his skin crawl, there was this edge to it that set his instincts on 'flight.'

"Prince Akashi?" His lord questioned.

"I would not mind acquiring Shintaro and having him reside in the palace as my personal servant." Midorima froze, this was not happening. He remembered what happened to the last person who became the Prince's personal servant. It was mere rumors, but it was said that Kouki Furihata was a poor shell of what he once was, scared of his own shadow and left in the care of his aunt in a far distant kingdom. He was never heard from again. Before that, it was Tetsuya Kuroko, Aomine's current personal servant. He was practically mute now and refused the touch of anyone, even his master. Anyone trying to lay a hand on him was either stabbed with a pencil or ended up with nothing but air.

"If that pleases you, Prince Akashi," he was doomed. A hand tilted his face up, but in the peripheral of his eyes, he could glimpse the shocked and angered gold eyes of the brunette he met earlier this morning. Somehow, his heart felt crushed. He was basically just given away to the Prince as a plaything, only to be retrieved once he was broken. He felt resigned, it wasn't like he could do anything if he wants to stay alive. It's not like he wants to stay at the Nijimura estate since the new gardener arrived. Nope, it's not like he felt his heart flutter when he accidentally kissed the new servant. Nope, he's just imagining things.

"Your eyes are so green, Shintaro," the prince purred at him, bringing him out of his reverie. "Your skin is so white, I wonder what it would look like against my red silk sheets?" The second part was hissed into his ear, but he couldn't help but feel the mortification and fear running through his body. His eyes were still locked with the golden ones of Takao, but the other male broke his gaze, turning away. Closing his eyes, he remained silent, defeated. "Green. The brightest green I had ever seen, and I could just get lost in them. You're mine, Shintaro."

He should be glad that he, an orphan, is allowed to be so close to the prince and to be chosen personally as well, but all he could feel was resentment. He didn't want to leave, but he had no choice. Recalling the slim book of fairytales he read last night he inwardly scoffed. This was like a messed up version of Cinderella, only the servant didn't want to go with the prince, the servant wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. Feeling a pair of eyes on him from across the room, he withheld a frown as Takao left the room.

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

13/30 Days done~

-SilverReplay.


End file.
